Puppies are NOT like Pups
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Sesshomaru, after months of failed attempts to conceive a pup with his mate, decides to gift her with a puppy to help with her small depression. Hoping to give Kagome some comfort with the small creature, he never really thought about the pros and cons of having a puppy in the house. Maybe he should of stuck with getting her a gold fish instead. Told in 300-500 words drabbles.
1. Chapter 1: A Hopeful Solution

**A/N: Chapters will be between 100-300 words.**

**Chapter 1: A Hopeful Solution**

Sesshomaru stood at the counter of a pet store waiting for his mates pint sized gift. The last couple of months had been, less than fruitful in their attempts to produce an extra member for their small family.

He could tell from their mating bond that his miko was very depressed about the situation, but she always tried to hide it behind her small smiles and dismissive laughs.

Hearing the back room door open, the tall dai-youkai turned to see a young man walk out with a squirming pup in his arms. He sat the small _female _pup on counter, clipping a tiny pink leash and collar to her neck before handing her to Sesshomaru.

"There she is! I hope you have a great life with her." The boy said give Sesshomaru a smile.

"Hnn." Turning on his healing, the the Inu-youkai quickly walked out of the store. Hopefully this little pup would give his mate _some _comfort.

**A/N: I decided to try my work at a dabble series. I know this had been done a couple times before, but oh well. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2: I Stare, You Stare

**Chapter 2: I Stare, You Stare**

The car ride with the pup was quiet as Sesshomaru drove home from the pet store. But there was a small problem with the quiet. It was _too _quiet.

His eyes began to shift over to the passenger seat, and as he looked, the Inu-youkai spotted the tiny black pup facing him with a blank stare.

She sat on her back legs, front paws pressed firmly in the seat to keep herself up right every time the car jolted.

Sesshomaru looked back at the road before stopping a few moments later at a red light. Turning his attention back to the little pup, who was still staring him down. He narrowed his eyes.

"_What?" _Sesshomaru growled to her in Inu-language, but the only reaction he got was a small annoyed growl as she laid on her belly; still not breaking eye contact.

Giving an undignified snort, Sesshomaru looked away. Was this puppy trying to challenge his dominance? He had a feeling this pup was going to be as stubborn as his mate.

As the street light turned green, Sesshomaru found himself releasing an annoyed growl of his own.

'_I sure can pick my females._' he thought, sparing glances to the quiet pup next to him the whole way home.

**Word Count: 215**


	3. Chapter 3: I Hope You Like It

**Chapter 3: I Hope You Like It**

The sun was just setting, casting the large two story home in an orange glow as Sesshomaru walked through his front door. He smelled for his mate, and found that she was in the living room a few feet away.

"Sessh, is that you?" She called, and he could hear her start to get up off their couch.

Looking down at the alert pup, Sesshomaru quickly took a step to his left and tossed the pup gently into the dinning area so as not to spoil the surprise before closing the wooden doors covering up the light thud and yelp on the other side as an ebony-haired woman walked into the entryway.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were. It was getting late." Kagome said, eyes softening as Sesshomaru gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hn, I had to make a small stop on the way home. But I think you might forgive this one for being late for dinner when you see it."

Kagome grinned. "Oh really now?" she asked amused. "I thought we already had the talk about surprises, or did you forget?"

Sesshomaru smirked and was about to give her his usual speech about his outstanding memory when a loud crash and howl came from the dinning room.

Kagome tensed before pushing open the wood doors to see the dark red drapes on the floor.

Seeing them start to move, Kagome slowly walked over to them and lifted the fabric as a small whine came from underneath.

Sesshomaru just stood at the door way and watched his mate gasp and reached down to pick up the tiny black and white puff ball that laid on the floor.

"I hope she is to your liking." He said as he watched her coo at the puppy in her arms.

**Word Count: 315**


	4. Chapter 4: Uh-Ohs

**Chapter 4: Uh-Ohs**

Sesshomaru sat on the couch in the living room finishing off the remnants of his dinner while his blue eyed mate sat with the tiny puppy sleeping in her lap.

"Okay I'll give. What's with the cute puppy, and who did you kill to gift me it?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Raising his brow, Sesshomaru sat his empty plate down on the coffee table, and leaned forward to rest his chin in his right hand; his maroon tie hanging loosely around his neck. "Now why would I have to kill someone to gift you with a pup?"

Kagome hummed. "I don't know. An apology? But seriously, why did you get me a puppy? From what I recall you were never a pet person."

"Hnn. I just thought she would lighten up the mood in the house." He said while getting up to put his plate in the kitchen. Kagome followed and stood quietly at the door way as she waited for Sesshomaru to turn away from the sink.

When he finally got done rinsing off his plate, the tai-youkai turned to see his mate with a frown on her face.

"This isn't about the whole baby thing right Sesshomaru? Please tell me you didn't just get this puppy to try and fill the void of a baby in the house."

Staring at his miko as she shifted the now awake pup in her arms, as it found her fingers to be lovely chew toys at the moment, Sesshomaru tried to come up with a suitable lie. And came up with nothing.

_'Damn it.' _he thought bitterly. Maybe he should of came up with a back story instead of having a staring contest with the pup in the car.

Hearing a playful yip Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kagome as she huffed and placed the pup on the kitchen floor. Letting it run around and sniff out its new setting.

"Well?" She said putting her hand on her hips.

"Hn." And that's all she needed to know his answer.

"So I was right! Sesshomaru I know it's been hard these last- few." her sentence died off. "Sesshomaru?"

Seeing her mates face twist in an unusual fashion, Kagome looked behind her to see what had caught his attention only to see the small pup padding away from a yellow puddle on the floor with a whine.

Kagome glared, turning her attention back to Sesshomaru. "You're cleaning that."

"This one figured." he said distastefully.


	5. Chapter 5: How could You

**Chapter 5: How could you!**

After cleaning the puppies _accident, _Sesshomaru walked to his bedroom to find Kagome laying on the left side of the bed on her side to look at the pup that was laying on _his _pillow.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You're such a cutie! Yes you are. What can we name such a cutie like you? Hm?" Kagome asked the pup as she slowly spun her index finger in her face slowly, making the pups head move with the direction of his mates finger.

"The pup doesn't belong on the bed Kagome, it belongs on the floor." Turning her head, Kagome stared at him with horror in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru! She's a tiny puppy not a grown dog. I will Not allow her to sleep on the cold floor. As if agreeing the pup whimpered to her statement.

"It is not as if she will stay on it forever. Will will buy her a bed and the necessities tomorrow. Tonight she will just have to settle for a blanket." he said as he walked over, and picked the pup up by the scruff of it's neck only to have her cry out as if the action was painful.

Quickly releasing the pup as his mate gasped and went to grabbed her, Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed at the whimpering pup. Such an action should not have caused her pain; after all, it wasn't like he was an ignorant human. He was an _Inu-youkai._

"What the Hell Sesshomaru! How could you!" Kagome yelled as she clutched the puppy closely to her chest while it continued to give off soft whimpers.

"That pup is not harmed, it is just faking it."

"So now she's and _it_?"

Sesshomaru huffed, and turned to walk toward the master bathroom to get ready for bed. There was no reason to argue with her. He would just dig himself in a deeper hole.

But, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that little rat was smirking at him as he gave the whining pup a spared glance.

'_Blasphemy._' he thought, closing the bathroom door behind him.

**A/N: So I can't really think a good name for the pup. Any ideas you guys? American and Japanese names are welcome. :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Pure Bred

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, but I had exams all week. Next weeks my last week of school though before summer starts so yay! :P**

**Chapter 6: Pure Bred**

Sesshomaru laid glaring at the wall with his back turned to his mate, who had spent the last hour naming off hideous girly names for the little black devil on her belly.

It was close to midnight now and he was expected to be in a meeting early the next morning.

"OH! How about bubbles!" She yelled making him wince. He almost felt sorry for the pup. Almost.

He had taken to glancing at it every now and again, only to see the devil laying on Kagomes belly with droopy eyes that would snap open every time his miko squealed with a new name. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much more either of them could take.

"Kagome." Rolling over, Sesshomaru stopped her next round of names as she looked over to him curiously.

"Huh? Oh, did you like that last name?" The blue eyed woman asked hopefully.

The Inu winced. As if. Reaching over to pick the pup up, he was now sure the thing was about to pass out, since she didn't attempt to bite him like usual when he pulled her into his chest.

"No. Kagome, I need to inform you about this pup before you pick just any name. She is not just some in-bred dog I picked out. She is a pure bred Inu-demon that will out live other normal dogs by decades."

His mate blink. "So shes just a dog that will never die."

He wanted to smack himself. "Yes, but she it also intelligent. She can understand everything you say." Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping pup. "And apparently you bored her to death."

Before he could look up, he found a pillow slammed into his face. "Asshole!"


	7. Chapter 7: Akumu (Nightmare)

**Chapter 7: Akumu (Nightmare)**

He felt sharp nails digging into his chest as something wet skimmed across his bare flesh, making Sesshomaru slowly open his sleep filled eyes with a purr as he saw black hair in his vision. "Kagome."

Feeling a puff of breath across his face, the Inuyoukai closed his blurry eyes and sat up; pressing his lips against- hairy ones?

'_Huh, Kagome must have forgot to wax.' _He thought just as a click and howling laughter came from his right. Snapping his eyes open, Sesshomaru looked down in horror at the tiny black fur ball that sat on his chest, wagging her tail as she jumped up and gave him a hard lick across his mouth.

Another howling laugh sounded from the right, and the inuyoukai looked over to see his mate on the floor with a camera in hand clenching her stomach.

"Sess- Sessho- Sesshomaru! I always thought- if- if I caught you kissing in our bed," she gasped before looking up at him with a grin. " that it would be another woman. Not a _puppy!_"

Sesshomaru snarled as he looked back down at the puppy now sitting beside him. _"Akumu._" The puppies ears perked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked at her mate confused as he stood from the bed and grabbed the pup by her neck again.

This time it didn't cry out, but instead snapped its jaws and struggle against the Inuyoukais hold. He walked over to Kagomes spot on the floor and dropped the pup in her lap as it growled its disapproval.

"Her name. It shall be Akumu." He said before walking into the bathroom and slamming door behind him to cut off any protests from his mate about naming the pup a Nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Be Mad Sesshomaru

**A/N: I went back and fixed up chapter seven when I read it again and saw all the mistakes. Sorry guys. x(**

**Chapter 8: Don't Be Mad Sesshomaru**

"Aw, come on Maru, don't be all moody and blame the puppy. You can't just name it off your bad emotions." Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru into their kitchen as he tied a navy blue tie around his neck.

The puppy had padded into the kitchen right behind them, and Kagome absently wondered if the puppy was hungry.

"This is not up for discussion Kagome, and I am not blaming anything on the pup. I have chosen its name, and that name will stay." Sesshomaru didn't look at her as he spoke. Instead he decided to stick with his morning routine and make his normal cup of green tea; which he preferred more then coffee.

"If you're not blaming her then why are you calling her a Nightmare? Akumu isn't even a girl name!"

Turning to look at his mate, Sesshomaru brought his green tea mug to his lips before speaking. "The name fits both males and females Mate, so it is fine."

"But-"

"Akumu!" He called, making the pup stop sniffing the refrigerator and run over to him. Sesshomaru smirk. "Now mate, if it was such a horrible name why does the pup respond to it? She is a demon pup after all, which by nature is smart, so if she did not like it she would just ignore the name. Wouldn't she?"

He hide his smile behind his mug as a red faced Kagome clenched her jaw. Oh, how sweet victory tasted. "Whatever." she said with a huff, which made the demon lord chuckle.

Hearing the familiar sound of water leaking, Sesshomaru turned to at the sink, only to see it not running. He frowned. Hearing his miko gasp, he looked down where she was staring at his feet to see his right shoe shinier, and a yellow liquid underneath it.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Akumu who sat by his left shoe, giving a small whine and letting her ears pull back as he looked into her dark amber color eyes.

Exhaling slowly, the taiyoukai sat his mug down as he tried to not think about the fact he had dog pee on his new shoe.

"I'm going to work." Kagome could only nod as she watched her Mate leave before looking at the puppy who was looking in the direction he left.

"I think it's time we go buy you some training pads. And food." She added as an after thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Girly Shopping Trip

**A/N: Trying to kill time for the next three hours of school. Anybody else find the last week boring?**

**Chapter 9: Girly Shopping Trip**

Kagome stared in awe at the large outlet pet store as she tried to figure out a way of not buying everything she deemed 'cute'.

Shifting the puppy in her arms, Kagome look down at Akumu who was eying the bird cage of two blue birds next to them. "Okay puppy, lets go see if we can find you some stuff."

She wasn't really sure what to call the stuff she need since all of it had different properties, but as Kagome continued down all the dog isles, frown lines began to mare her face. Why did there have to be so many diferent choices? _'Cute choices.' _She added as an after thought.

She was able to pick out two medium sized pink bowls with brown spots on them, and a color matching dog bed just big each for the puppies small size.

It was difficult for her when she got to the pet housing side toward the back of the store though, where all the dog houses, carriers, and kennel cages were. Should she get one? She knew the pup would grow quickly, so she didn't see a reason to buy any of this. Sesshomaru and her hadn't really discussed housing arrangements for the pup either.

"I guess I'll have to wait and pick up all these other things later." Kagome felt bad that she was leaving Sesshomaru out of all the shopping. _'We'll have to come back some time in the next week or so with him.'_ She thought.

"Come on Akumu. Lets go get you some food." Looking down, Kagome's frowned deepened as she saw the pup trying to claw off her neck.

"And a flea collar... And Shampoo." Eyes widening as the miko woman snapped her fingers, she also remembered the main reason she came. "And training pads!" She yelled, blushing before dashing back down the way she came with a growling Akumu being dragged behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: A Little Protective

**Chapter 10: A Little Protective**

Kagome didn't hesitate in letting her mouth hang open. She had succeeded in picking out a good flea collar and shampoo product for Akumu to use, and also got a large bag of training pads for her too!

Now they were on the dog food isle, well _isles._ _'How the hell do you need two isles dedicated to just dog food?_' She thought dumb struck.

She had sat her full carrying basket down with Akumu's leash, who took the small break to lay down on the cool tile floor.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you with something?"

Looking around, Kagome saw a young man about her age behind her. "Yes." she said relieved as she turned to fully face him.

He smiled brightly at her and took a step forward. "You must be a new pet owner. I've worked here long enough to spot one when I see one." He added at her questioning gaze.

"Yeah. I am. I guess it is an easy thing to spot in a person if you know what to look for. So, um, what's with all the different dog food?" She asked noticing the mans constant staring.

"Well every food has different ingredients, but we only carry the best of dog foods, so it mainly depends on your dogs tastes and what their diet needs." He stopped as a small but loud growl was heard on the floor, and Kagome felt something push itself between her feet.

She heard the young man gasp in horror before looking down herself. What she saw made her stare in shock and disbelief. The once small and harmless looking Akumu was now sporting glowing red eyes and sharper looking fangs.

_'Sesshomaru's dead!' _Kagome thought before quickly snatching the pup off the ground as she went to lunge at the young man.

The pup snarled as her adoptive mother picked her up, but didn't show any further protest as she kept her ears pulled back and her fangs bared; not giving up her loud growling just yet.

"I'm so sorry! She's doesn't really act like this I promise! Amuku stop growling!"

The man continuing looking, now at the the woman as well, in horror. "Sh- she's a- a demon puppy?"

"Yes and I just got her-"

"And you named it Akumu? A nightmare?" He said taking a step back from the confused looking woman and the still growling pup.

"No my mate di-"

"_Mate?!"_ He shrieked, and Kagome felt Akumu flinch in her arms. What was this dudes problem.

He shook his head. Finally getting it. Three years of him as a pet clerk, it wasn't hard to understand what the problem was now. "I apologize miss. I didn't know you had a mate. The demon dog food is on your left side. Have a nice day."

Kagome watched as the bipolar man walked away, now even more confused. _'Weirdo.'_

Looking down at the very happy Akumu, she plastered an angry look on her face as the pup licked her cheek.

"We are seriously having a talk with Sesshomaru when we get home." She told the now confused puppy in her arms as she grabbed a small bag of demon puppy food off the shelf.

Akumu just looked at her _'mommy'_ with confusion. She didn't understand why they needed to talk to her new _'papa', _but as she took in more of Kagome's displeased scent, Akumu couldn't agree more. Yes, she would have to speak to her papa indeed.


	11. Chapter 11: Its in the Job Description

**Chapter 11: Its in the Job Description**

Sesshomaru wasn't even able to step into the door before Akumu came running down the entry hall barking about something or other.

Shutting the front door as the pup started to jump around at his feet, Sesshomaru quickly silenced her with a growl. He leaned down and picked up the little pup before calmly growling to her to explain again.

He took off his shoes as he listened to the pup explain her day of leaving with Kagome, or her _'mama'_, to go to a place that held animals and interesting smelling foods, which he presumed was the pet store, and then getting her new toys and a bed with food of her own, _then _Akumu slowed down to explain that when they were getting the food a male had walked up to Kagome and had gotten _very _close to her.

Sesshomaru was walking toward the kitchen as Akumu started to talk about the event, and how the male seemed a little 'too' friendly. He began to frown slightly as he walked into the kitchen to see his mate cooking dinner, but it wasn't because of the male talking to his mate.

No, he trusted Kagome very much and knew she wasn't the type of person to just flirt with strangers.

It was because Akumu had started to whine as she told him how Kagome reacted after the male left. The pup believed that she was doing right by chasing off the male, which she was in Inu terms, but Kagome had made it seem like she wanted the male to stay when she got upset with Akumu. Hm. It seemed that he would have to explain some things to _both _his females before dinner.

"Kagome." Hearing her mates voice, said woman turned around with narrowed eyes, and Sesshomaru began to wonder if the tables were about to turn on him.

"We need to talk." They said in unison making Akumu, who was still being held by her Alpha, give the pair a weird look.

What was with all the talking today?

**A/N: Fun little fact about the story cover. The pup in the picture was one of my dog Casey's puppies before she past on a year ago this month. She was part of the second to last litter my dog had, and her name was Primrose (Rosie for short). I didn't get to keep her, but I worked hard to make sure she was the last pup sold out of her seven other siblings. In my dogs nine years of life she had four litters and twenty-eight kids totally. I miss my dog, and loved her very much, so I guess you could say this story is kind of a way of helping me cope? Even though its been a year, its still hard because she died four days before my birthday and she was kinda like a birthday present to me when I took her in off the street at 11. I wasn't aloud pets due to medical reasons, so the fact my dad let me keep her was always a blessing to me. We still keep her dog house in the back yard on her grave. **

**Anywayyyysss, thanks to everyone following, favoriting, reviewing, and just reading this story. I always whined up talking a lot in A/N so I try not to do them in this story. As you all can probably tell... :P**


	12. Chapter 12: The Talk

**A/N: I just broke my third phone. My dad is going to kill me. I just got my new one in March. Mmmm, and all because I was in a hurry to charge it!**

**Chapter 12: The Talk**

Sesshomaru sat across from his glaring mate and tried to figure out why his 'suppose to be' talk was being reversed into him getting a talk from _his_ mate.

"Sesshomaru. Now you know, when you got Akumu you told me about how shes a demon puppy and how she lives forever, and ya-da ya-da ya-da, but you _never _told me she could go all beast demon like you can!" She screeched making Sesshomaru wince.

"Kagome love. I believed that when I informed you of the pups status that it would have been obvious, but it seems that I was wrong, so this one is sorry."

It was quiet in the dinning room for a moment as Sesshomaru waited for his mate to answer. "So, in other words, you believe I'm stupid because I couldn't figure out she could transform into a demon dog." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

How the hell does she come to these conclusions?

The youkai lord huffed. "The pup informed me that another male was, how do you say it, _hitting _on you at the pet store today."

Kagome's face twisted in confusion as she looked at him. "He was talking to me about the different dog foods, and what in Kami's name are you talking about 'she told you'. You can understand her?"

"Hnn. Yes, this one can because she is an _Inuyoukai _pup. Her kind were bred by Inuyoukai so of course she will understand and speak Inuyoukai tongue. Not like other dogs who are so primitive and speak like cavemen."

"You're making me sound stupid again." She said, choosing to glare at the far wall in stead of her mate.

"We're not even suppose to be on this topic." He muttered. "Kagome, you and Akumu need to learn a few things about one another and your viewpoints. I will explain things to the pup later, but for now we will focus on you."

Kagome's head slowly turned to face him, wanting to yell at him for making her sound like the problem, but decided against it as she gave him a nod.

"Akumu knows by instinct that I'm her Alpha, and that you're my mate which makes you the Alpha Bitch." Kagome raised her brow, but already understood what that name meant. "Since she is still a pup, and we are her providers she views us as her _parents._"

Kagome nodded showing she was listening as he paused.

"But even so, she was meant to protect her family as well, even this one, even though it is unnecessary. Akumu is yours though and she believes that I brought her in to keep you safe, and she saw the male at the store as a challenger for my place as your mate."

Kagome frowned. "Mates mate for life though." She said wondering were this was going.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes, and she knows that."

"Than why-"

"Akumu believed you were committing adultery."


	13. Chapter 13: You've Got to be Kidding Me

**Chapter 13: You've Got to be Kidding Me**

It was a long time before Kagome spoke again as she just stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious." She said not even above a whisper, making it hard for Sesshomaru to hear her.

"I am. But I know it is untrue. This one is very aware she had taken it the wrong way, and I will explain human costumes to her later, but let me explain her point of view." He said shifting Akumu, who he was still holding, in his arms.

"She saw the male had supposedly taking a liking to you due to his scent change, and when she saw that you were not pushing his advances on your person away, Akumu assumed you wanted his attentions. Since I was not there to defend my rights to you, do not give this one that look, she defended my rights to you, and transformed to be, this one figures, more intimidating."

Kagome just sat in her chair shaking her head slowly, not really listening anymore as she tried to comprehend that a puppy was accusing her of trying to cheat. "Kami help me." She said moving to go lay down in her bedroom. She didn't really feel that up to dinner anymore.


	14. Chapter 14:A Pup Sleeps with its Parents

**Chapter 14: When A Pup Sleeps with its Parents**

"She's watching us." Kagome said against Sesshomaru's lips as he rested above her in their bed. The lights were off in the room, but she could make out the tiny puppy sitting up looking at them in the moonlight.

"Hnn. Ignore her." He mumbled before moving his lips down his mates jaw line. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, but kept seeing glowing caramel eyes staring at her from the floor.

"I can't! I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I can't! It's weird." She heard her mates grown as he rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed.

Kagome leaned over and turned on the lamp sitting on her nightstand before looking over to the puppy laying in her new dog bed on the floor.

"Go to sleep Akumu." She told her, earning what seemed like a snort from the pup.

Sesshomaru sat up with a glare in the pups direction before growling something Kagome didn't understand. "What did you tell her?" She asked before looking back over to the pup when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

She watched as Akumu jumped out of her small bed and skipped over to her before sitting up on her hind legs with a whine.

Kagome bit her lip, knowing what the pup probably wanted, but was not sure if she was right.

"Sesshomaru?" She offered, asking her silent question as he narrowed his eyes further.

"She wishes to sleep with us tonight. I told you one night was all it would take." He mumbled the last part under his breath before turning his attention back over to Kagome as Akumu gave another whine.

"No, Kagome. She must learn to sleep by herself. She is sleeping in here with us and that is enough."

Kagome could see her mates point in letting the puppy sleep with them, and how it was bad, but he couldn't see how cute she looked staring up at her!

It would be cruel to turn that face away, and as she remembered Sesshomaru explaining how Akumu thought her to be her sort of mother Kagome couldn't send her away.

"But Sesshomaru. Didn't you tell me that she viewed us as her parents? Doesn't that make her in a way our child? Our pup? How can you just send-" Kagome paused to pick up Akumu and put her face to face with her mate. "such a cute face like this away?"

Kagome waited with baited breath as Sesshomaru just stared at the pup before giving some very nasty curses. "One more night and that's it!"

She grinned and Akumu gave a small yip as she curled up next to Kagome's pillow as she placed her there.

Ah, the power of females.

**A/N: I think that's it for tonight. Sorry about the wait. I made it up to you guys though with two extra chapters. Review please! x)**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping Again?

**Chapter 15: Shopping Again?**

Sesshomaru wanted to bang his head against the brick building as they walked into the funny smelling animal store.

He felt nauseous. "I thought you bought everything the pup would need for the time being mate."

Kagome turned to face him as she shook her head. "No, I got her the things she needed most! We need to get her tags, nail clippers, maybe a doggy toothbrush. Oh! And a cute little dress or something, when we go see my mother this weekend."

Where was that brick wall when you needed it?

"And you could not do this without this one?" He asked making her stop and glare at him as she held Akumu's leash tightly in her hand.

"Yes," she handed him the leash. "but your going to go look at homes and carries for her, while I do the other shopping." Kagome said sweetly, walking away with a wave of her hand so Sesshomaru could go look at dog houses.

She found it easier for her to just do the shopping for the other stuff. She knew how much Sesshomaru hated shopping for 'nicknacks', so letting him look for a house he found suitable was best.

She stopped as she came to the dog grooming section and started going through all the labels as she crouched down to find anything, and everything, puppy friendly.

Looking through the different products for puppies Kagome didn't realize someone was behind her til they spoke.

"Welcome Miss. Do you need help with anything today?" Kagome looked over next to her to see the guy from yesterday standing a few feet away with a smile. It faltered though when he saw who she was and his face paled slightly as he began to scan the floor around her.

"Um, hi again?" She offered timidly. Why is she always put into awkward situations?


	16. Chapter 16: My Mistake

**Chapter 16: My Mistake**

Kagome stood from the floor and gave the nervous male a smile. "Don't worry, Akumu's with my mate, so you don't have to be on guard."

She watched him relax a little, and Kagome remembered she never apologized about yesterday. "Oh! I never got to say sorry about my dogs behavior yest-"

"Don't worry about it. I've been around this pet store long enough to know some dogs can be territorial around their owners." He laughed and Kagome gave him a nervous one in return.

"Um, I never got your name either." Kagome said as she look at the guys shocked expression.

"It's Hojo." He said with a lopsided grin, and Kagome was about to reply before realization dawned on her.

She smacked her face with a groan and she heard Hojo laugh at the act. "It's nice to see you again too, Kagome."

Said woman slowly removed her hands from her beat red face and gave her forgotten old classmate an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry! It's been so long and I was never good with faces." Kagome replied, very embarassed for not remembering the boy her friends had tried to set her up with countless times.

He nodded. "It's okay. We never had seen much of each other anyway, so I didn't really expect you to remember."

_'Damn he sure knows how to make a girl feel bad.' _She thought. _'And you sure didn't forget about me.' _

"You look different now. Especially without our old school uniform on."

He nodded in agreement and was about to say something, but a low snarl cut him off, making both of them pale slightly as Hojo turned to see Sesshomaru and Akumu behind him.


	17. Chapter 17: Over Protected

**Chapter 17: Over Protected**

Sesshomaru huffed as he briskly walked down the isles in the pet store trying to find his mate over the many overwhelming scents. He was NOT happy with the fact the woman actually thought he would force their pup to live in such an- in a plastic- humans were cruel.

Holding Akumu in the crook of his right arm, Sesshomaru spared her a glance and smiled to himself at he saw her sniffing the air trying to find her mother.

He found the pup to be quite amusing, even if she was a little nightmare.

Not paying attention as he passed an isle, Sesshomaru began to back track as he felt Akumu give a sharp growl.

Looking down the isle the pup reacted to, he understood when he saw Kagome blushing and talking to some boy. Akumu snarled in his arms and he watched as the boy turned around looking scared out of his mind while Kagome gave a small gasp.

_'This must be the boy Akumu felt threatened by.' _He thought as the pups snarls only got louder as he walked toward them.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome laugh nervous as he stopped in front of the boy before bouncing Akumu up a little in his arm to stop her growling.

"You must be the male my pup informed me about yesterday. I assume you have already met my _mate_?" He asked, stressing the word mate as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said shooting him a glare as she stepped beside him. "this is one of my old classmates from high school, Hojo. Hojo, I would like you to met my mate Sesshomaru."

She smiled at the boy as he gave the daiyoukai a nervous laugh before sticking out his hand. "Pleased to met you."

"Hnn." Sesshomaru felt Akumu's body tighten in his arm before she lurched her body forward at the out-stretched fingers making the human male yelp as he quickly retracted his hand.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he patted Akumu's head. "My apologies. This one is teaching his pup to be a guard dog. It seems though I will have to inform her of the proper timing to bite." He said with an evil smile, making Hojo think he wasn't talking about the difference between guarding the home and guarding the owners.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome hissed, knowing he meant he would have to train the pup on biting a person when they got close enough.

"I'm sorry, but it is time we take our leave." Not giving Kagome time to respond to him or the male, Sesshomaru began dragging her toward the front entrance.

"You know, you didn't have to be such an ass." She muttered as they walked out the opened doors.

"Hnn, why do humans decide to trap their pets in such abominable plastic cages?" He asked, which led them to having a long car ride and discussion about animals with Sesshomaru still believing humans are cruel.


	18. Ch 18: Not Worthy to be Called a Woman

**Chapter 18: Not Worthy to be Called a Woman**

Sesshomaru had a twitch in his eye as he walked up to the front door of his home. He just knew that today would be awful. Like yesterdays shopping trip wasn't annoying enough.

He had woken up late for work, stepped in another one of Akumu's _accidents, _which by the way was done in socks this time.

He had also been pulled over out his way to work for a broken tail light, his brother hadn't shown for work because of some sport game being on TV, so he was stuck doing _both _stacks of paper work, and go to the company meetings.

Now because of those late meetings and mountains of paper work, he was late coming home to his mate and Akumu.

Walking through the door, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and inhaled the familiar scent of his home as he tried to calm down from the day he had. It didn't work though as his eyes snapped open with confusion. Why was Kagome crying?

Something wasn't right.

The smell of salt water was heavy in the air and it only became stronger as he made his way through the dark living room to the couch where Kagome sat Indian style holding Akumu in her lap.

Silent tears were running down her pale cheeks as she only stared at Akumu laying in her lap.

"Kagome?" She never looked up, but Akumu did lift her head over Kagome's thigh to look at him as she gave a small whine.

"Mate, are you alright?" He asked, taking a step toward the couch.

Kagome's head lifted slightly to stare at the coffee table in front of her a moment before looking away.

Looking to where her gaze went, Sesshomaru reached over to pick up the small white stick on the table before looking at it as his stomach turned violently.

His jaw clenched as he gripped the small item in his hand tightly before closing his eyes; not being able to look at the pink minus sign anymore.

"Kagome-" She jumped up from the couch clutching Akumu tightly to her chest as a sob broke from her lips and she dashed toward their bedroom.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he heard their bedroom door slam before following after her still holding the pregancy test in his hand.

He let the door to the room slowly open as it revealed his small mate laying on their bed clutching their pup to her chest as she buried her face into the pups midnight fur.

Hearing the door open, Kagome sat up on the bed and stared at her mate.

"How can you look at me?" She whispered as she sniffed. "How can you just stand there and look at me like I'm the most amazing person in the world when I can't even accomplish something a was born to create!" Kagome sobbed. Her voice cracking at being such a failure.

Closing the door Sesshomaru walked over to his mate and laid down beside her, pulling her into his side as he laid Akumu securely on his chest.

Another sob passed her lips as she stared up at him. "How can you love someone who isn't even worthy to be called a woman?" She asked as he laid a loving kiss on her forehead.

Sesshomaru didn't reply to her as she rested her head back down on his chest and continued to cry herself to sleep. How are you suppose to reply to a question that has been asked, and answered, a thousand times over?

Looking out the window at the crescent moon outside, Sesshomaru said a small prayer to the Kami's. Hoping they would hear his admittance to his past wrongs toward his small, and hopefully soon growing, family.

Because, maybe if it weren't for him, Kagome wouldn't be in so much pain.

**A/N: Okay, so kinda sad. I cried a little when I was thinking up how the next few chapters are going to go. There mainly going to just be about Sesshomaru and Kagome, how they got together, some stuff that happened to them and such. NOTE they are probably going to be a little sad, so yeah. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and following this story. :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Blame it on Me

**Chapter 19: Blame it on Me**

Quiet had always been a virtue to the Inuyoukai, but today it seem to be suffocating him as he sat in his office chair at work.

It had been a chore for him to come to work knowing that his mate was most likely at home depressed. He would tap into there mating bond every once in a while to check on her, but the numbness around her emotions left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He blamed himself for their current situation. He had scrutinized Inuyasha for years about him being a hanyou, maybe the Kami's were trying to punish him now since he was trying to have hanyou children of his own? Sesshomaru shook his head. Now he was just over thinking things.

But...

It wasn't a big deal at first; a few pregnancy tests here and there, they had just thought they weren't lucky at the time.

But it had been over a year now since they started trying, and they weren't any closer then when they first meet.

The thought made his jaw clench. Actually they weren't even near where they were when they first meet. How easy it was back then.

That night when his brother had introduced them in college. Where they later went to his apartment half intoxicated, and he led her to his bedroom. It had been a night of firsts for them both.

It was the first night he had ever considered laying with a human. The first night he ever did. It was the first time she had ever given herself completely to someone before. The first she had ever opened herself so intimately to someone. Even though they barely knew one another.

It was a night that started the wheels of motion that would begin to create them a future together. A night that would also create something more for them. Something he would refuse to acknowledge the next morning. Something that, because of him and his stupidity, would no longer exist two months later.


	20. Chapter 20: Just a Dream in a Memory

**Chapter 20: Just a Dream in a Memory**

_The last of the suns rays had just cleared from the now dark sky as the ebony haired girl sat on the small clinics door step waiting for her ride._

'Inuyasha's late as always.' _She thought bitterly, pulling her almost too small coat tighter around her trembling body as she tried to protect herself from the winter's freezing night air._

_Looking to her left as headlights lit up the dark street, she stood and walked to the curb when confused eyes landed on the unfamiliar black car pulling up beside her._

_As the passenger window rolled down she tilted her head to look at the driver only to scowl in distaste._

"_Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, not in the least bit happy to see the self-centered bastard that her friend had most likely sent to get her._

_She watched as he glared at her. "Obviously I'm here to pick you up." _

_The girl huffed. "It's a nice night, I think I'd rather walk home. Thanks for the offer anyway." Turning to start the twelve mile walk to her apartment, she heard the driver side door open and an annoyed growl admit from behind her._

"_Kagome, I will put you in this car by force if you take another step."_

_Stopping she weighed her options. Take the ride that probably promised warmth, or freeze her ass off to try and keep whatever little pride she still held with the Inuyokai. Then there was the fact he would force her into the car._

_Clenching her jaw, Kagome stomped back to the males car and climbed inside, both occupants slamming their doors shut before the car pulled back onto the street._

_It was quiet as they slowly drove down the dark city streets, Kagome absently tracing small circles on her belly drawing Sesshomaru's attention._

"_I see you chose to keep it." He comment making Kagome stiffen._

"_Why wouldn't I? You were the one who didn't want the baby not me." She said turning narrowed eyes on his cold form as her hand rested protectively over the small, but very noticeable bump that was her belly._

"_Hnn. It was never my intention to create and sire a half-breed pup." He said matter of factly._

"_No one asked you too! You made that very clear two months ago that you didn't want anything to do with either of us! You act like this is all my fault." She yelled turning teary eyes onto him._

_A deep growl ripped itself from his throat as he turned to her, neither paying attention to the red light in front of them._

"_Everything is your fault! Its your fault my idiot brother introduced us. Its your fault you so willingly __came to my home!And its your fault your pregnant! You brought this on yourself you ignorant little whor-"_

_She watched as his angry expression turned into one of horror as a bright light started to fill the car from behind her._

_Turning, the last thing she saw was a bright yellow light as a car horn rang through her ears, and a large truck slammed into the passenger side door._

**A/N: I'm sorry, I had to add a little suspense and drama to this, but yeah. Hope it's not ruining the story for you guys, but there's only maybe three or four other chapters to this before it goes back to normal. I was kinda running out of stuff to annoy Sesshomaru with about the puppy, so it helps fill it. ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Written in the Scar

**Chapter 21: Written in the Scar on My Heart**

"_SESSHOMARU_!" Kagome's shrill scream rang throughout the bedroom as she lunged forward in her bed, waking and scaring Akumu in her pink one from the sound.

Sweat lined her forehead and her lips trembled as she pulled herself from the sheets, running to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

Not a second later she was on her knees in front of the toilet retching up whatever little food was in her belly from the night before as she tried in vain to keep her hair out of her pale and tear stained face.

It took a couple dry heaves and deep breaths later before Kagome could lean back to rest against the bathroom wall and relish in the feel of the cold tile floor against her bare legs.

"It was just a dream." she whispered, pulling her legs into her chest as she covered her face with her delicate hands. "Just a dream of a memory." She mumbled.

Kagome removed her hands from her face and tilted her head back to stare at the pop-corned ceiling above her.

_'Three years. Three years since that day.' _Her eyes burned as images of that night, and memories of waking up a month later in a white hospital room plagued her vision.

She gritted her teeth before dragging her blunt nails down her cheeks, leaving angry red welts on the pale flesh.

"Why! Why did that have to happen! Why do I keep torturing myself and having hope! Wh- why can't I- I just. Mhm."

Her thoughts died off as a defeated sigh escaped her lips. _'Maybe I need a break from this.'_

Hearing a small whine come from the door, Kagome looked over to her left to see Akumu standing there with her tail every few seconds swaying in uncertainty.

The young woman smiled softly to the worried pup before reaching her arms out. "Come here puppy."

Akumu stood there for a moment before bounding over to her adoptive mother with a whine as Kagome pulled her close to her chest, and stood.

She walked slowly over to the door before pausing and lifting her head up to look in the mirror. She frowned at the image that stared back at her.

She had only fallen asleep in her white v-neck t-shirt and because of Akumu's constant moving, the hem had bunched up on the left side close to her rib cage.

Never taking her eyes off the mirror, Kagome slowly lifted up the other side of the shirt before taking two fingers and dragging them slowly across her abdomen where a smooth pink scar was.

It stood out brightly on her pale skin andwas just short of reaching each end of her hips.

Kagome stood there and traced the scar becoming lost in her thoughts as she wonder how it would have felt like to feel movement just where her fingers-

Kagome yanked down her shirt quickly, ignoring the popping sound of the thin fabrics threads breaking from her rough treatment as she buried her nose into Akumu's fur.

_'That's it! I can't do this anymore. I need a break.' _Kagome sighed. _'I need to be able to look at myself again.'_

Her head shot up as a thought struck her, and Kagome darted out of the bathroom to her closet.

"Puppy, how would you feel about a little down time?"

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update you guys. My mom came and visited me for the week and to top it off, my internet went out. Updates will be kinda normal now though, so no worries. :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Baggage and a Waiting Miko

**Chapter 22: Baggage and a Waiting Miko**

He was stressed. It was easy to tell even with his usual stoic mask in place.

Walking inside his home all Sesshomaru wanted to do was go to bed, but was in stead met in the entry way by his mate who had four large suit cases, and a carrying bag on the floor.

"Kagome?" He asked the ebony haired woman as she kept her gaze directed toward the floor. Akumu was clutched tightly in her arms, and her grip only seemed to tighten on the pup at the sound of his voice.

"It's to much." She whispered. Her tear filled eyes finally meeting his amber ones.

Sesshomaru could feel his chest tighten at her words. "What do you mean?"

He was scared to ask.

The final rays of the suns peaceful orange glow lit up the dark living room, but peace was a far feeling for him in the quiet space.

Kagome bit her lip before speaking. "_This_, Sesshomaru. I can't stand sitting in this house anymore. It's _so_ hard! Even with Akumu here, I still feel so alone. I can't _stand_ the quiet anymore. Every time I'm around it now, I remember that day. I remember every depressing feeling I've felt these three years, and I can't take it anymore! I need to get away."

Sesshomaru just stood and watched the woman he had come to fall so deeply in love with He could feel such a strong pain through their mating bond, and the amount of it made him feel as if he were suffocating.

How had he not noticed? How could he see the human woman he had for so long loved everyday, and not feel an ounce of this darkness and pain she was feeling now?

Sesshomaru felt ashamed to even look at his mate. "If you wish to leave me, I won't stop you."

His tone was soft, but Kagome could clearly hear how guarded he was at the moment.

He stared at the far wall as a frown marred Kagome's face at his words. Leave him? What was he...

Realization dawned on her as she walked up to her mate and cupped his cheek with grin making Sesshomaru's frown deepen at her reaction.

"How do I always seem to miss lead you, my silly Puppy."


	23. Chap 23: Straight Forward is Just Better

**Chapter 23: Straight Forward is Just Better**

Confusion was plan to see in Sesshomaru's eyes, but as always his face revealed nothing making Kagome feel slightly disappointed.

"Come again?" He raised an eye-brow at the cryptic woman and she huffed in disapproval.

"Why do you have to be so negative?"

Sesshomaru turned to face his maybe or maybe not mate. "You are the one leading this Sesshomaru on."

Her mouth dropped in indignation, but she quickly straightened up and schooled her features back in place. "Alright fine. I did sort of lead your confused ass on, so here's what's going on."

A look of amusement took over Kagomes face as she bite her lip, and held up her free hand to reveal a single key.

"We need a break from life. So, why not go back in time to where our life together first started."

Sesshomaru frowned. "I highly doubt you wish to go back to our old college campus given the circumstances."

A dark look crossed her face. "Sesshomaru, shut up. No," a smile came back on her face. "Since this weekend is our two year anniversary, I think it would be nice to have a second honeymoon at the place we spent our first one."

"I don't understand." Great. She wants to spend money. He didn't see her eye twitch.

"I've talked to your father and he placed you on leave at work and gave me the keys to the beach house. For the next five days you'll be in hopefully barely anything on a beach with me in a bikini."

**A/N: Men. Always gotta be straight forward them. Sorry I'm not posting as many chapters. My brother has been using my laptop to watch Naruto episodes. -_- **


	24. Chapter 24: A Quiet Car Ride

**Chapter 24: The Quiet Car Ride**

It had only taken him a second to switch into jeans and a t-shirt before loading the already packed bags into the car when Kagome spoke the words 'me' and 'bikini' in the same sentence.

Sesshomaru could barely get Kagome to let him see her in her bra and underwear, and on the rare occasion he was able to be in the room while she undressed, the woman had made a habit of kicking him out when she saw him looking.

He knew she was self conscious about her body because of the scar, but with her offering to wear barely anything on this small vacation, Sesshomaru started to truly believe she needed this. She wanted to try and move on.

Looking over in the car, he watched his mate sleep quietly in the passenger seat. She had her legs tucked up toward her chest as she laid on her side facing him.

His gaze flickered down toward the floor board to see Akumu in her dog bed out cold. The Inu-Lord could hear soft snores coming from the pup, who looked more than comfortable with her head hanging over the cushion with a single paw.

Sesshomaru looked back toward the dark road and relaxed into the quiet darkness. They had passed the city limits about twenty minutes ago, and now were in a more rural area with many trees.

Not many people cared to drive out in such dark conditions, but because of his youkai sight he had no problem with it. Honestly he loved it. The setting reminded him of simpler times.

The forest and the night felt more at home than the city, making Sesshomaru thankful that Kagome had came up with the idea to come out here.

Shifting in his seat to get more comfortable, Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips. It would be past midnight before he arrived at the large beach front home which would be about two hours from now, but he didn't mind.

With only the hum of the car engine and the soft snores coming from his mate and pup, it looked like a very enjoyable car ride.

"Mmmm. Sesshomaru." A pleasurable hum and a small giggle escaped Kagome's lips, making Sesshomaru arch his brow in surprise before it began to twitch.

Really? Was she having a dirty dream in the car?

"Mmm. Sesshomaru, put more chocolate and whip cream." She commanded with a pout, her face scrunching up in a look of concentration.

Images of what Kagome was dreaming about began to plague his vision, and Sesshomaru once again shifted in his seat. This time for a different reason.

_'So much for a quiet car ride_.' He thought bitterly.


	25. Chapter 25: Communication Issues

**Chapter 25: Communication Issues**

"Kagome, we're here." Opening her eyes, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing with her car door open waiting for her to get out.

She frowned as her eyes became a little more focused and notice the daiyoukai to be a little aggravated and, pained?

"What happened? Did Akumu bite you again." She asked, sounding exasperated but still a little groggy.

Sesshomaru huffed as he believed the miko to be taking a little too long getting out of the car. Reaching in, he quickly scooped her into his arms and began walking toward the house.

"No, but if these jeans bite anymore into my flesh, I'm going to need surgery." He mumbled.

Kagome huffed at her mumbling mate as she went back to remembering the dream she had been having.

They had been in the beach houses kitchen making the largest chocolate sundae she had ever laid eyes on. It had strawberries, bananas, nuts, chocolate syrup, everything!

_'Five. Five different flavors of ice cream man.' _She had been just about to take a bite of the wonderful creation too before Sesshomaru woke her up. Kagome whimpered at the memory.

Damn, did he have bad timing.

"Mate, is something wrong?" She noticed they were in the master bedroom now, and Sesshomaru was laying her on the bed.

"No. You just have bad timing." Sesshomaru scuffed at her attempt at a glare. Aw, poor her. She was mad about missing her dream.

"I hope everything in your dream was to your liking. It sure seemed like it." He said distastefully.

"Well, everything was until you woke me up. I didn't even get a chance to try the sundae!" Kagome complained.

Sesshomaru, who had been glaring at the far wall, snapped his head back to his mate with wide eyes. "Sun-dae?"

Kagome growled as she rolled over. "Yes, sundae. A seven layer chocolate sundae that me and you made. What did you think I was dreaming about? Let alone dreaming in the first place."

"You were talking- in your sleep. I thought you were-" Sesshomaru cleared his throat and stood quickly. "I'm taking a shower."

_'A very cold shower with bleach to erase my dirty mind.' _He thought bitterly, ignoring Kagome's confused stare as his closed the bathroom door behind him.

**A/N: How many people thought something dirty? *raises hand* xD**


	26. Chapter 26: Salt, Pee, a Gift, and Hips

**Chapter 26: Salt, Pee, a Gift, and Hips**

Salt. The smell was heavy in the air from the ocean waters outside the room, but the distance did little to halt the strong smell from reaching Sesshomaru's sensitive nose.

The appendage twitched slightly as a breeze from one of the cracked windows blew into the bedroom making the daiyoukai growl in his sleep and turn over.

Throwing an arm over his mates body, Sesshomaru buried his face into a mass of ebony hair and inhaled. Opening his eyes slowly, he stared across his mates head and glared at the offending window with the white see-threw curtains.

They fluttered with every breeze, and with it came the smell of more salt water. For some reason he didn't mind as much as he usually would though.

Laying still for a moment, Sesshomaru enjoyed the peaceful bliss of just being in his mates presence before he couldn't lay in the bed any longer. An irritated growl left his throat.

He had to pee. Bad.

The Inuyokai mumbled darkly about how he shouldn't be condemned to have to suffer such a human like need, but quieted as Kagome began to shift.

"Mm, Sesshomaru?" the words were barely muttered passed her closed lips.

Giving his still closed eyed mate a small smile, Sesshomaru pushed a loose strand of hair from her face before placing his feet on the floor as he sat on the bed.

_SQUISH! _

_'Oh Kami, not today.' _Sesshomaru's face twisted in a looked of disgust and horror as he looked down at the substance now covering the bottom of his foot and seeping up between his toes.

"That's it! I'm going to gut that little bitch if it's the last thing I do!"

Kagome sat up on her elbows as she watched her mate start hoping to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes a moment as her nose scrunched up in disgust at the sight of the brown substance covering Sesshomaru's foot.

"Sessh, what is the brown stuff on your foot and why does it smell like shit?"

Her only response was a snarl as she heard the water in the bathroom turn on before barking began to echo from outside.

Remember Sesshomaru's threat, Kagome walked toward the window, wondering how Akumu got outside before a gasp left her lips. "Akumu!"

Hearing his mate yell, Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom while drying his foot to watch his mate dart from the room. Walking to the window, he saw five very large sea gulls bullying the little pup as it growled at them before Kagome's running form came into view. And what a view it was.

Sesshomaru's thoughts quickly left Akumu for the moment and began to focus specifically on Kagome's swinging hips.

It took him a minute to snap from his wandering thoughts, but as he saw Kagome turn around and walk back to the house with Akumu in her arms, he remembered his later threat.

He still had a pup to gut, then he could work on making his little minute long fantasy's with his mate realities.

**A/N: I don't think I like this chapter. It was what I kind wanted to happen, I just think it wasn't worded right. :/**


	27. Chapter 27: Enough is Enough

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I know it's been a while. My summer has not been a summer for the yearbooks and honestly I'm kind of happy for school tomorrow. And yes. I start my senior year at 7 sharp in morning and its a blessing, and some other things since I didn't do the summer work I was assigned in AP Literature. Hehe. Anywaayyyys. I was not proud of last chapter and made a mistake that I remembered a little while later so I'm gonna try and fix it. With a whole lot of bipolarness. **

**Chapter 27: Enough is Enough**

It was rare when Sesshomaru felt his best option was to back down, but honestly. Where would his life be then? So, like the few rare occasions such as this, the taiyoukai waited patiently in the living area with his head held high when his cooing mate walked through the french glass doors that lead outside.

Kagome immediately noticed his presence and turned her gaze to him, and he wasn't disappointed with the look she sent him. Sesshomaru had seen how fast her moods could change, but he was a little impressed at how quickly she able to go from her loving and caring expression to Akumu, then turn glaring and menacing eyes on him with a snarl marring her face.

"Say one word, and you'll feel what your brother felt on Christmas last year when I _accidentally_ purified him." She said before setting Akumu on the floor and walking to the kitchen. The pup quickly skipped over to stop at his bare feet.

She gave a small sniff before rearing back with a huff and looking up a him with a knowing look as she sat down wagging her tail.

Sesshomaru sneered at the laugher he could almost see in her copper colored gaze before reaching down and picking her up by the scruff of her neck which earned him a snap from tiny jaws.

He spotted the tall cardboard box he had taken a comforter out of the night before and began walking toward it. He had felt too lazy to get her bed out of the car and just figured she would be fine with the oversized fabric instead.

Stopping at the box, Sesshomaru dropped the pup into the tight space before grabbing the edge with with a smirk as he pulled the box forward with him into kitchen. Delighted at the yelp and thud he heard come from inside the thing.

Hearing the sound of the box dragging, Kagome turned around from her spot at the counter to see Sesshomaru stop into the middle of the kitchen with a box. As Akumu's loud whine came from inside she gave her mate an exasperated look.

"Quit acting like a child and get her out of that now." She said, turning back around to finish gather supplies to make an early lunch.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly before down at the box. "This is the punishment she will receive from this morning."

At his words, Kagome stopped what she was and slowly turned to look at him with an angry an disbelieving look on her face.

She all but slammed the spatula she was holding on the counter before gritting her teeth and stomping over to Sesshomaru. She fisted her her hand into his white v-neck shirt as she yanked him down to eye level and spoke; her voice dropping an octave as her blue eyes clashed with his gold ones.

"_Enough_ is _enough_ Sesshomaru. I'm tired of this childish spat you two have. I don't know how this dog stuff works, and if you two understand each other and are on some kind of 'who is the alpha' bull-crap, but I'm done with it! _I don't care_ what your problem with Akumu is anymore, and if she has a problem with you. _It ends now! _You two will _not _ruin this trip. And here's why. If you don't straighten up Sesshomaru these five days we're here. I'm done. With you, and with our marriage."

**A/N: Yay drama! :D Review please. Hope I made up for last chapter. X3 **


End file.
